


Death's Angel

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Bakura is an angel of death, sent to earth to take the soul of a human boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> written at: December 25, 2005. Word count: 1,881.

**Death’s Angel**  
  
"HANASE!"  
  
Bakura watched the white-haired boy scream out as he struggled to get out of the larger boy's grasp, kicking and lashing out desperately.  
  
Of course this only succeeded in making the larger boy angry and he violently flung the other into the nearest wall, causing the skin on the back of his head to split open. The elder boy smirked in satisfaction as the white-haired boy screamed out in pain and reach up to grab his now bleeding head.  
  
"HEY USHIO!" A voice called out just then and Bakura watched the larger teen turn to see two teens coming his way. One with blond hair and a red, white, and blue bandana, and another considerably shorter teen who looked half dead, with skin pulled tight against his bones.  
  
"Go away Keith can't you see I'm busy?" Ushio snapped seemingly annoyed by the interruption, though Keith look unfazed and he simply continued forward until he was standing right beside Ushio looking down at the white-haired boy who was now on the ground.  
  
Keith sneered as he realized who the boy was. "It's about time you taught this weakling a lesson, he's so pathetic." He informed, pulling out a rather sharp pocket knife.  
  
Without asking if he could, Keith bent down and lifted the white-haired teen off the ground by the collar cutting off his oxygen supply a little and forcing him to have to gasp for air.  
  
Bakura watched emotionless as Keith shoved the boy into the wall once again, and dragged the knife across his stomach, making a thin bleeding line. The boy winced but didn't scream, seemingly not wanting to give them that kind of satisfaction.  
  
Though this only seemed to make Keith and Ushio mad, and Keith suddenly thrust the knife into the boy's shoulder. The boy gasped, his face contorting into a pained expression as the blade dug deep into his flesh.  
  
Keith gripped the knife and twisting yanked it painfully out, and all three began laughing as the boy screamed out in pain, his shoulder now bleeding profusely. Ushio suddenly stopped laughing and slammed his fist into the boy's stomach, causing blood to fly from his mouth, as Keith let him fall to the ground.  
  
Ushio's punch was immediately followed by a sharp kick to the boy's ribs, followed by another and another, until both Keith and Ushio were taking turns kicking the boy in various places.  
  
The boy himself had curled up into a ball and put his hands over his head in an effort to protect himself, though it didn't seem to be helping and as he lay there sobbing harder and crying out with each new blow, he noticed something.  
  
A shadowy like smoke several feet away from them. At first he wasn't sure if he was really seeing it, and wondered if perhaps this was a side effect of being nearly pummeled to death, but when he blinked and it didn't disappear he began to consider otherwise.  
  
The shadowy smoke shifted slightly, as Bakura began to become increasingly uncomfortable. The boy was staring at him, his brown eyes looking at him in wonder, and it seemed to Bakura that he was no longer paying attention to the boy's who were still relentlessly pounding their size ten shoes onto him.  
  
Said boy's seemed to realize this too, as Ushio suddenly reach down and drug him to his feet, successfully getting his attention. "What the hell are you staring at?" he demanded angrily, looking over at where the boy had been staring, yet seeing nothing.  
  
The boy opened his mouth to say something, but pain shot through his body the moment he tried and he collapsed forward. Growling Ushio slammed him back up against the wall and tried to force the smaller boy to look at him. "Answer me!" he ordered, as the boy stared at him blankly, his vision starting to blur, and his breathing beginning to slow down.  
  
Keith, Ushio, and the half dead looking teen suddenly exchanged nervous glances, and the half dead looking teen spoke in a shaky almost fearful voice. "Wh-what's wrong with him?" he questioned, as though it weren't that obvious.  
  
Ushio opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when the boy gave a small gasp, and his head suddenly fell forward, his arms hanging limp at his sides as he dangled in the air.  
  
"He…he's…unconscious… _right_?" the half dead looking boy questioned, as both Keith and Ushio stared horrified, their expressions telling him otherwise.  
  
Ushio suddenly snapped out of his trance and dropped the lifeless boy to the ground backing away rapidly his hands shaking in horror. Keith was also shaking and was starting to look a little green in the face.  
  
The three stood staring down at the boy for what seemed like forever, before Keith finally managed to compose himself enough to speak. "W-We should…should leave…if someone finds us…they'll…" his voice trailed off as his companions looked over at him, then back at the body.  
  
"R-right…let's…let's get out of here." Ushio said shakily and turning the three fled with some difficulty due to the fact that none of them could quit looking back.  
  
Bakura watched them leave, feeling disgusted with them for their actions. Mortals were foolish, that much Bakura knew. They killed their own kind simply for their own selfish wants and needs. These three thugs were no different from the rest, beating up a boy for their own amusement and idealistic point's of view. Not only that but the boy had been outnumbered, and outmatched…  
  
Bakura closed his eyes and forced himself to assume physical form. Deliberately he walked over to the boy and stared down at his lifeless body, feeling a twinge of sorrow and regret for the boy's death…something of which normally didn't happen.  
  
Biting his lower lip he continued to stare now, even knowing that there wasn't much time left. The feeling coursed through his body now, attempting to swallow him, but he fought it down easily.  
  
It wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could have done…he knew it, as he'd known it yesterday and the day before, and every day before that since the boy's name had first appeared on his list.  
  
It was part of his job, and he dealt with it everyday. The rules forbid him from helping anyone. In the never ending fight of good and evil, he was neutral. Bound by the laws of The Upper, Lower, and Secondary Realms, unable to interfere.  
  
The sound of a car screeching somewhere in the distance alerted him of his time restraint, and he quickly snapped out of his musing, and returned his attention entirely to the boy and the task at hand.  
  
"It's time to go." He informed, feeling the magical energies he possessed flare up, calling to the spirit of the boy.  
  
For a moment nothing happened, and he was beginning to worry that he'd waited to long, when the boy's spirit suddenly sat up. Bakura watched as his chocolate brown eyes blink confusedly before looking down and quickly scrambling to his feet in shock and horror.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" he questioned no one in particular, while staring wide eyed at his own body then down at himself, gasping slightly as he took note of the white gown he was now wearing.  
  
Bakura got the feeling he hadn't noticed that he was even there yet, and that feeling was confirmed when the boy turned his head and jumped back nearly three feet. "W-who are you?" he demanded looking frightened as Bakura simply stared at him as emotionless as he could manage.  
  
"I'm Death." He stated simply, and the boy stared at him incredulously.  
  
"You're joking right?" he questioned even though everything at the present moment was telling him that he wasn't.  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly, and the boy gave a weak smile. "Guess I figured you'd be six feet tall, wearing a black cloak, carrying a scythe…"  
  
"Excuse me?" Bakura questioned a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Nothing…you're…just different then I expected." The boy said glancing Bakura up and down. He had long spiky white hair, garnet colored eyes, pale skin, and wore a set of simple deep black robes. "Not like the Death one normally hears about…"  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's strictly stereotypical." Bakura informed a hint of agitation, and underlying amusement in his voice.  
  
The boy ducked his head in embarrassment and turned an interesting shade of red for about a minute before a thought occurred to him and he looked up to meet Bakura's gaze. "I'm dead aren't I?"  
  
"Yes." Bakura replied his eyes scanning over the boy curiously, slightly bothered by him.  
  
The air of purity and innocence that seemed to pour off the boy in waves was intoxicating, and Bakura's magical energies picked up every last bit of it, sending an almost unbearable feeling of warmth through his body.  
  
Though it was the boy's appearance that really got under his skin. The boy's head was bent down slightly his long silky white hair falling gracefully over his shoulders, innocent chocolate brown eyes staring at Bakura in a questioning manner, while his soft milky white skin was alight with an almost angelic glow.  
  
 _'Angelic…yes…just like an angel…'_ he thought to himself his lips curling upward in a small smile, before it quickly vanished as he realized what he was doing, and his emotionless mask was put back, and he held out his hand to the boy.  
  
"It's time to go." He informed again watching as the boy glanced from his hand to his old body up into his eyes. They were questioning, and slightly afraid, but also calm and excepting. Not like Bakura's own, which gave nothing away.  
  
The boy took in a deep breath and nodded, taking hold of Bakura's outstretched hand. "Alright…I'm ready." Bakura nodded, and a bright light engulfed the two of them, fading almost as quickly as it came.  
  
The two were standing in what seemed to be the same parking lot they had been in when the boy had died, but now it was empty, his body was gone, and there wasn't the slightly sign of life. The boy also realized that everything seemed to be colored a dull bluish-gray light, and about ten feet in front of them was a bright glowing bluish white light.  
  
"What's that?" the boy asked not really afraid yet simply curious, looking up into Bakura's eyes questioningly.  
  
"A portal." Bakura replied looking down into the boy's eyes which seemed to be searching his for some form of comfort.  
  
"Where does it go…?" the boy questioned uneasily, glancing back and forth from Bakura to the portal.  
  
Bakura sighed inwardly, "To where you belong." He informed as emotionlessly as he could manage, a tiny hint of sorrow seeping through into his words.  
  
The boy swallowed, and Bakura watched him close his eyes tightly for a moment, clinging tightly to Bakura's hand, before he slowly let go and opened his eyes, bravely walking forward, only stopping when he was right in front of the portal.  
  
"Goodbye." He said turning and smiling cheerfully at Bakura, before he turned and stepped through quickly being engulfed by the almost blinding light.  
  
Bakura smiled slightly as he watched him disappear. "Goodbye angel…"  
  
 **End  
  
** **Authoress Notes:** Comments?  
  
---


End file.
